


Wish I Knew How

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [29]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Baz tries to leave the couch, Simon tries to cast a spell.





	Wish I Knew How

Simon rested his head on Baz's shoulder, eyelids drooping as he sighed. 

 

"Too much butter, Snow?" He teased, arm slipping around his boyfriend's waist. 

 

"Oh fuck off." Simon muttered, nudging Baz with half-hearted aggression. "Haven't had just butter since I was thirteen and the Mage caught me."

 

Baz chuckled, kissing the top of Simon's head. "Language, Bunce can probably hear you." 

"Hear what?" Penny sticked her face out from the kitchen.

 

"Nothing." They said at the same time, glancing at Penny, who just rolled her eyes.

 

"I should get going." Baz gently pushed Simon off him, stretching before going for his coat.

 

"Aw." He bit his lip, straightening his posture. "This is the only time I'd cast 'baby it's cold outside' too." Simon mimed waving his wand. "C'mon, Baz."

 

He rolled his eyes, taking a throw blanket off the back of one of their armchairs and tossing it to Simon. "You're hopeless, Snow. Move over." 


End file.
